


Edward Elric and the Boy Who Lived

by Star_Jelly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Edward Elric is sent to a strange school to protect a boy under even stranger circumstances.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t really much of a reason for this to exist, I just saw some other people had written crossover fics like this and I wanted to take a crack at it. No promises that this will be any good or that I’ll even consistently update it if at all, I’m mostly doing this to see what I can do with the concept. But if you do have any feedback on what I can do to make it better, please tell me, even if this is just a kind of writing exercise for me I still wanna try and improve

Roy Mustang sat at his office desk, the Elric brothers looking expectantly at him, Edward sitting slouched in the chair in front of him with his cheek in his hand and Alphonse standing stiff and straight behind him.  
“Why‘ve you called us in, Colonel?” Ed spoke up. “Is this about our screwup last time? I’ve already been hounded enough—“  
“As angry as I am about last week’s...incident, this isn’t about that. This is something new.”  
Ed quirked an eyebrow. Al stayed silent.  
“You’ve been assigned a special mission. It’s a little out of the ordinary from what you two are used to. It won’t just involve you two going to scope something out this time. You’ve actually been asked to guard someone of great importance. A boy.”  
Edward snorted. “This is a serious matter?”  
“It’s nothing to scoff at. He’s very special for reasons even we don’t understand. All we know is that him and everyone around him is in great danger.”  
He pulled out a book, opened it, and turned it towards the brothers. “He is currently set to attend a very prestigious school in England, which only a few know exists. It is said that they teach magic there—“  
“And you believe that?” Ed scoffed.  
“Brother.” Alphonse whispered, trying to get him to stop.  
“As of right now, we have no idea what else it could be.” Mustang continued. “The point is, the people that go there and everyone surrounding them are under attack. The circumstances could be fatal for everyone involved. The school is heavily guarded and protected, but the staff is still skeptical, namely..”  
He turned a page in the book, revealing a picture of a very old man, with bright blue eyes that sparkled in an unnatural way, even in the photo, peering through half-moon wire glasses and with light gray hair and a beard to match.  
“Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. He specifically feels that even with the precautions taken, the students, namely the boy, may be unsafe. So he’s asked for our help, telling me he’d heard about the infamous alchemist brothers with a reputation for being very skilled in their craft.”  
“What do we have to do to protect him?” Al asked.  
“You’ll have to go undercover as students at the school to avoid suspicion. I’m told the boy is already practically famous, so him being followed around by body guards will only draw more attention to him.”  
Edward shifted in his chair so he was sitting upright. “Are you gonna tell us about the boy or are you gonna keep that part a mystery?”  
“Finally got your attention, have I?” Roy said, turning a page in the book revealing another photo, this time of a boy.   
A scrawny, pale boy with shaggy, unkempt black hair and unnaturally bright green eyes that sat behind a pair of broken circle lenses. The most striking this was the scar on his forehead, starting at his hairline, cutting through his right eyebrow and stopping just above his eye.  
“His name is Harry Potter.” Roy spoke, his voice low and solemn. “He’s well known by those who know magic for surviving an attack by one of the most powerful wizards known to them, and the one that is the most feared. He was the only survivor. That’s where that scar came from.”   
He pointed at the photo with his pen. “He’s known in the wizarding world as ‘The Boy Who Lived’ because surviving an attack like that should be impossible.”  
Edward stared at the photo intently, unable to look away from it. As ridiculous as he found it that anyone could even think that magic was a possibility, he felt strongly that he needed to protect this Harry Potter. After everything he had just heard, he had the feeling him and Al may be his last hope.  
“When do we start?” He asked, a determined look in his eyes.  
“The beginning of September.” Mustang said. “And we’ll need to do some shopping beforehand.”


	2. The Train Ride

Edward stood on the platform in front of the large steam locomotive and tugged at the collar of his sweater; he couldn’t stand this uniform, the sweater was not appropriate for the end of summer and he was starting to sweat.  
The Colonel told him to get on the train before 11:00 sharp and look for him, sit by him or at the very least keep him in your eyesight. It was now about 10:50, so he figured now was as good a time as any. Suitcase in hand, he stepped onto the train.  
He would be doing this portion alone; Alphonse was with him but given his appearance, he couldn’t exactly pass as a student very well, so he had been asked to ride with the extra cargo in the back of the train.  
Ed really hated his brother being treated like this and he wanted to protest, but it’s not like they had any other choice. They’d find a way around it when they got there.  
He was nearing the back of the train when it lurched forward, marking the beginning of the ride. He hoped he could find Harry soon, or at the very least a seat, the compartments were all crowded with students, he’d even had a few push past him trying to find a seat, the latest being a red-headed boy carrying a rat.  
The next person who tried to do it might make him snap; they were probably all doing it because they thought he was small enough to squeeze past.  
Before he could stew on it any longer, he saw him in the very last compartment; Harry Potter. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before sliding it open a crack.  
“Sorry, all the other seats are full. Could I sit here?”  
“Of course.” Harry said, gesturing to the empty space beside him. Edward stepped in and slid his suitcase in the overhead space and sat down, noticing the red-headed boy was here too.  
“I’m Ron.” The redhead said. “Ron Weasley.”  
“And I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” He held out his hand.  
Edward nodded, extending his own. “Edward Elric.”  
Harry’s eyes widened before he tried to visibly compose himself. Edward looked at his hand.  
Shit. Why wasn’t he wearing his gloves? Did he leave them in his coat? Shit.  
“S-Sorry.” Harry stammered. “Just caught me by surprise.”  
Edward looked away. “It’s fine, I get that a lot.”  
“How? If you don’t mind me asking.” Ron interjected.  
Edward looked at the floor. “It’s a long story.”   
“Magic accident?”  
Ed sighed through his nose. “Guess you could say that.”  
“I know what that’s like.” Harry said with a gentle smile, lifting his shaggy bangs to reveal his scar.  
“Can I?” Ron murmured. “If it’s not too intrusive to—“  
“It’s fine.” Ed slowly pulled his sweater sleeve up to his bicep. Ron held his arm in his hand, turning it over as Harry looked on in quiet amazement.  
“Can it feel anything?” Ron asked, bending a metal finger.  
“No, I can only move it. Though it does hurt pretty bad when I have to reattach it—“  
“It can come off?!” Ron blurted out, mouth agape.  
Ed let out an awkward chuckle. The whole situation was a little awkward, but usually the sight of his prosthetics horrified people because they knew what it meant. Having someone look at it with a kind of wonder was a rare experience and, though a little intrusive, was kind of a nice change.  
“Yeah, it can come off.” Ed continued. “Though usually that only happens when it needs to be repaired. It can move because they attach it to the nerves in my shoulder.”  
“That’s amazing.” Harry said, smiling. “Even in the muggle world, our prosthetics aren’t quite like that.”  
Before Edward could ask what “muggle” meant, the door was slid open by an old lady with a cart full of the most extravagant candy he had ever seen.  
“Anything from the trolley, dears?”


	3. Making Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back, after forever  
> So here’s the deal: I still hate JK Rolodex and I’m still kinda bitter towards the HP series in general because I just associate it with her bigotry now, but I have come to terms with the fact that she will not be profiting off this fic in any way and that makes me feel a little better. Technically I can still enjoy the series without giving her money, but it still stands that the series is laced with her bigotry. Idrk where I stand anymore  
> Anyway idk how much I’ll be adding to this story because of that, but also I’m struggling with how to write the FMA gang into this pre-existing story without just going over every event with those characters jammed into it. I want it to feel natural and add some new stuff to that and not just feel like a retread. It’s a really hard balance for me to get right, so I’m nervous about it   
> That being said, I do have a few ideas, but they come from later installments of the series, so I’m gonna have to wait to add them in unless I jump ahead in the story a fuckton. Idk, this entire situation is complicated for me  
> Also sorry if I got some of the dialogue wrong, it’s been a while since I’ve seen the movies, which is what I’m referencing for this particular chapter

The rest of the train ride had been simultaneously eventful and uneventful; obviously he was on a supposedly “magical” train so that should’ve stood out, but most of it seemed surprisingly grounded. He guessed he expected something more, like the train to start flying or something.  
The candy the trolley lady brought was amazing, and even Edward couldn’t quite understand how some of it worked, like how a candy frog could possibly move. And Harry and Ron were pretty nice, the three of them were getting along pretty well.   
Not much had happened for the rest of the train ride, other than the trio getting a visit from a self important looking girl looking for someone’s toad.   
He’d also located his missing gloves—turns out they’d been packed with his robes. He wasn’t too happy about that either; first sweaters, button ups and dress pants in this heat and now robes on top of it? Did they want the students to suffer?  
Regardless, the train had long since pulled in and Edward and the rest of the students were well on their way to the school itself, being led in boats across an expansive moat and being led by the biggest man he’d ever seen, who’s name was apparently Hagrid. Honestly, he was bigger than Armstrong, and that was saying something.  
Regardless, he had to focus. He’d been separated from Harry as they boarded the boats, but he could manage to see him in the dim light of the lanterns they carried, and planned on joining him again as soon as they got to the dock. What would come after that though, he didn’t know.   
He was also worrying about Alphonse; how were they going to get him out here? Would he be too heavy to make it across the water? He couldn’t sink, his seal would get wet. Couldn’t they make him fly across the most or something? There had to be something they could do.  
His thoughts were shaken from his mind as he drew closer to the most extravagant looking building he’d ever seen; all old stone, turrets, golden light spilling through the many windows. Even he, being as jaded as he considered himself to be, felt a surge of wonder going through himself.  
Damn, he’d been exposed to this magic stuff for a day and it was already getting to him.

After the boats docked, he’d managed to get himself more lost in the crowd, losing sight of Harry, which wasn’t good; he could almost hear the Colonel scolding him for letting Harry out of his sight.  
He’d sort of heard what was coming up as he pushed past the students: something about being sorted into houses and a hat? And earning points throughout the year? He could sort of get the gist, but for the most part he had no idea what they were talking about. What was it with this school?  
Regardless, he did his best to push through the murmuring crowd. Harry had to be around here somewhere, right? He wondered if that Ron kid was there too. Did they manage to stick together in the middle of all this?  
As he neared the front, he an excruciatingly cold and whiny voice rising above the murmurs of the crowd: “red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.”  
Finally pushing his way to the front, he found what he was looking for. Harry was indeed at the front, and Ron was indeed with him, but they were in the presence of someone else. Something about this kid really set Edward off; he couldn’t tell if it was his sharp, upturned nose or that smug look on his face or his blond slicked back hair, or his general demeanor, but the minute he saw him, he wanted to slap him.  
“You don’t want to get yourself mixed up with the wrong sorts.” The boy continued. Edward felt his eyebrows twitch and progressively start to narrow as the boy set him even further off.   
He outstretched a hand to Harry. “I can help you there.”  
There was a tense pause between the two of them, before Harry looked the blond boy in the eye.   
“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”  
Edward had to stifle a chuckle; this kid got shut down so fast.  
Freezing before retracting his hand, the blond boy scoffed. “That’s just sad.”  
Edward instinctively stepped between the two. “I think he’d like you to leave him alone.”  
The boy snorted. “Is that supposed to scare me? Like I’d ever be scared of a little pipsqueak like you.”   
Ed’s eyes lit up with rage as he raised his fist. “Don’t call me LITTLE!”   
His hand flew, the boy cowered, everyone around him was staring in anticipation. But before his fist could strike, someone grabbed him by the arm.  
“Don’t!”  
Edward looked up to see Harry holding his arm and eying him intensely.   
“She’ll be back any minute! And do you really want to be expelled on your first day?”  
He looked up at the blond boy, who was still cowering, paused, and let out a grunt of frustration before taking in a breath and lowering his fist.   
“Consider yourself lucky. Next time there won’t be anyone holding me back.”  
Just then, an older woman, who Edward assumed had to be a professor, came in to address the students.  
Apparently the opening ceremony was about to start.


	4. Being Sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all!  
> I’m actually a little excited to post another chapter. Yes, I’m still feeling pretty not great because of everything going on with JK Romcom, but like I said at the beginning of my last chapter, I’m trying not to let it bother me too much.  
> I’m still figuring out how I want to lay out this fic, I don’t want it to feel like I’m just telling the story of HP with FMA characters shoved in there awkwardly, so I may skip some parts of the story for the sake of that, but I’m trying to find a balance there where I don’t skip around too much. I also have an idea involving the third book of the series that I’m really excited to post, but I don’t wanna jump through too many important beats just to get to that. So we’ll see how it goes  
> Also I apologize for the crappy chapter title, I was going to call it The Sorting Hat, but I’m pretty sure that’s a chapter title in the actual HP series lol

Edward stepped in time with the other students into the Great Hall, listening to their “ooh’s” and “ah’s” at the ornately decorated room. He couldn’t deny that he found it pretty beautiful; golden accents further brought out by the candles lit all around, making the entire room glow.   
He looked up to find he was looking at the night sky.   
“It’s not real, just bewitched to look like the night sky.” He heard the girl from the train say. Yeah, sure, he thought. Even without alchemy, something like that wasn’t hard to fake. He bet the candles were hung up with wire or something. He’d just have to keep an eye out for any sign of it. Though he had to admit, even if it was fake, it was a little nice to look at.  
Despite all this, he still couldn’t help but wonder and worry about Alphonse. He knew it would be kind of hard to discreetly fit a giant suit of armor into a school full of kids so he could be anywhere right now, but Roy had to have done something. He just hoped he was ok, he hated Al being treated like cargo.   
Nevertheless, he needed to focus. He could worry about Al later, what mattered now was following Harry and making sure nothing happened to him.

The woman from before explained a little more about the houses they were to be sorted into, which were apparently named Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, enough for Ed to get a basic understanding of what was about to happen. He had no idea what any of those names meant or how exactly a hat would decide which place was best for him and any of the other students, but he figured it didn’t really hold that much weight. Probably just a silly little tradition.   
One by one, students were called up to have the most ratty and old hat Ed had ever seen put on them, one that was so big it actually fell over their faces, and after pauses of varying length, it would declare their house. Ed couldn’t help but snicker a little at how silly this all felt. This was really how this was all being decided?  
Magic hats and floating candles. How could he ever doubt the credibility of this supposed magic school?   
“Edward Elric.”   
Pausing for a moment, Edward stepped up and sat down as a staff member put the sorting hat on him. It immediately fell over his face, casting him in darkness.   
“Hm, interesting. Very interesting...” He heard a voice speak from inside the hat. Probably a microphone in here somewhere, he thought.  
“I can sense you’re doubting all this.”  
“Oh, I am?” Ed responded.   
“It’s not that difficult to tell. Even with someone as closed off as you.”  
“Ok then, oh magical hat,” he droned sarcastically. “If you can really know me that well, tell me where I want to be put.”  
“You want to be put in Griffindor with another boy. I can sense you feel a strong duty to protect him.”  
The hat responded almost immediately. Edward froze for a brief moment.  
“Who told you that?”  
“No one.”  
Ed figured that couldn’t be true, but he needed to focus on what was happening now.   
“Of course, you don’t have to follow him. I have a house I believe would fit you best, but...”  
“No.” Edward said, adamantly. “I need to be sorted with him. Please put me in Griffindor.”   
“Oh? Well if you’re so sure...Griffindor!”  
The other students erupted into applause as the hat was pulled off his head and Edward, a little bewildered, stepped down to join the other members of his house.

After everyone had been sorted and was sitting at their respective tables, the old man Ed had seen in the photo had stepped behind a podium to say a few words.   
“I would also like to announce that we have someone new joining the faculty.” He said, gesturing to the tables behind the podium.  
Ed’s eyes were immediately drawn to the familiar face standing up.   
“Please allow me to introduce our newest faculty member, Professor Roy Mustang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, just wanted to give a quick update as to why I haven’t been updating;  
> So I am dealing with my usual deal of having ideas of where to take the story, but I’m having trouble putting it together and making it sound good. I’m also having trouble figuring out whether to follow the book or movie more. Originally I wanted to follow the book more so I could take some creative liberties with how the characters looked, like describing Harry’s scar a little differently, but I’ve found that on autopilot I was imagining things in movie order so things were laid out differently and now admittedly I’m too lazy to go back and rewrite it. I’ve thought about making and amalgamation of the two but I’m not so sure.  
> On top of that there’s everything that’s going on with JK Rowling rn and that’s been making me really bitter towards the series in general. Ik that people can enjoy certain things and not condone the actions of the person who created them and I’m not diminishing that, I still feel a connection of some sort to the book that I can’t erase, but it’s especially hitting me hard given that I am trans myself. And while I’m saying all this, trans rights are human rights and if you don’t think that, I don’t want to talk to you  
> I do plan on coming back and writing more here, I do have plans and won’t just leave the story here, it just might be a bit. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and gave me feedback, I appreciate you all greatly. And I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you taking so long and now saying this. And thank you for being patient with me. I’ll be back, I promise <3


End file.
